parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bernardino's Tom and Bobert 6 Bosses
Here are some Tom and Bobert 6 boss battles. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ratchet-and-clank-quest-for-booty) *01 - XMB Music *02 - Title Screen *03 - The Azorean Sea *04 - Hoolefar Turbines *05 - Weapon Upgraded! *06 - Mysteries of Hoolefar *07 - Fixing the Supply Beacon *08 - The Obsidian Eye *09 - Entering Morrow Caverns *10 - K-I-S-S-S-I-N *11 - Song of the Dead *12 - The Mysterious 'Shadow Puppet' *13 - Slag's Song *14 - The Pythoid *15 - Darkwater's Ship Revealed *16 - Climbing Darkwater's Fleet *17 - A Pair of Weapons! *18 - The Curse of Darkwater *19 - Talwyn Rescued *20 - The Battle of Hoolefar Island *21 - Darkwater Cove *22 - Angstrom's Brew *23 - Angstrom's Brew Solved *24 - Angstrom's Tune *25 - Angstrom's Tune Solved *26 - Lythoin Caves *27 - Negotiations With Captain Sprocket *28 - Sprocket's Rage *29 - Battle For the Fulcrum Star *30 - Credits Sound Effects (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *LSwall01.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall02.wav *fx5.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Spin 3.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_01.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundslight.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabrhit3.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabrhit2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg7.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit03.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcepull01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistol-1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSbody01.wav *LSbody02.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr03.wav *LSsabr02.wav *LSrico01.wav *LSwall03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm2.wav *LsHitSm1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock1.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 Boss Battles Transcript (Tom and Toodles Galore vs Captain Flint) *(Tom and Toodles Galore take out and ignite their lightsabers while Captain Flint takes out and ignites his four different colored lightsabers. The beam swords swing and clash two times. They swing and clash two times again. They swing and clash four times. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash ten times and struggle. They swing and clash sixteen times. Tom and Toodles Galore force grip Captain Flint and force throw him away and deactivate their lightsabers) Transcript (Tom and Toodles Galore vs Commander Rourke) *(Tom and Toodles Galore take out and ignite their lightsabers while Commander Rourke takes out and ignites his red lightsaber. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash eight times and struggle. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash one time and struggle. Tom and Toodles Galore force grip Commander Rourke and force throw him away and deactivate their lightsabers) Transcript (Tom and Toodles Galore vs Frank Round 1) *(Tom and Toodles Galore take out and ignite their lightsabers while Frank takes out and ignites his three red bladed lightsaber. The laser swords swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash ten times and struggle. They swing and clash nine times. They swing and clash two times and struggle. They swing and clash thirteen times. They swing and clash four times. Frank takes off into the distance, deactivating his lightsaber, and leaving Tom and Toodles Galore to deactivate their swords as well) Transcript (Tom and Toodles Galore vs Frank Round 2) *(Tom and Toodles Galore take out and ignite their lightsabers while Frank takes out and ignites his three red bladed lightsaber. They swing and clash four times and struggle. They swing and clash twelve times. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time again. They swing and eight times. Frank takes off into the distance, deactivating his lightsaber, and leaving Tom and Toodles Galore to deactivate their swords as well) Transcript (Tom and Toodles Galore vs Frank Round 3) *(Tom and Toodles Galore take out and ignite their lightsabers while Frank takes out and ignites his three red bladed lightsaber. The lightsabers swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash three times again. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time again. They swing and clash one time once more and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash nine times. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash two times and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time again. They swing and clash two times. Tom and Toodles cut their sabers through Frank's cloaks, causing Frank to fall off, dropping his deactivated lightsaber, and forcing Tom and Toodles Galore to deactivate their lightsabers as well) Trivia *Tom will still be carrying his pale blue lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Toodles Galore will be carrying a pale blue lightsaber, that will carry the saberon.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bobert will still be carrying his green lightsaber and purple lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberon.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Captain Flint will be carrying an orange lightsaber, a pink lightsaber, a white lightsaber, and a red lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_01.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Commander Rourke will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Frank will be carrying a three red bladed saber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, fx5.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino